guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crystal Method
When I did this quest a second time, the spectral crystal never dropped. Got the chest, dungeon page was added to the new book, but couldn't finish the quest. Anyone else have the same? --24.179.151.252 13:49, 11 September 2007 (CDT) I'm having the same problem, after doing the quest normally the first time, the second time it tells me to retrieve a spectral crystal, but it never dropped, so I can't finish the quest. Tieds of War? " the tieds of war will turn against the White Mantle" Is it spelled "Tieds" in the game? If so, shouldn't we put a sic tag on there? ~Avatarian 86 18:09, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia Crystal Meth is (I think) a very obvious reference. I'll add it in... The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:46, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :What about the music group Crystal Method? There seem to be a lot of music references in this game, so this might be another one here. (Waiting for someone to write "no" under this post) Yatesinater 18:03, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::It has no connection whatsoever with either... so, too bad. -- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::How can you know? Have any other references been proven to truly be a tribute to whatever pop culture topic that they say to be? But also, can you really say there is no connection between them? I mean there's nothing here to say that it is referring to the music group, but how do you suppose the ANET people came up with the name? Yatesinater 04:00, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::The name is hardly original, crystal is a common fantasy term. If it was something like 'Crystal N'Sync' or 'Crystal Spice Girls' or something like that then yes but right now, not really --Blue.rellik 04:12, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, it sure as hell doesn't sound like a made-up name for a quest. I'm leaning towards the music group reference, rather than Crystal Meth, but it surely is a reference to one. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yavanna ( ) 18:46, December 25, 2007. ::::::It could just simply be that the quest involves a crystal, and just leave it at that. Since the quest involves no drug references, there's no similarities with the "crystal meth" illicit drug, and the quest does not have an music, music band or music style reference in it's dialogues, objectives or in any other way, so no obvious music group link. So we are left with two words which just also happen to be two words also used to name an illicit drug and a group of musicians. Therefore my thoughts are, adding either of those references to this article's trivia section, would be like trying to state the illicit drug was named after the band, or that the band choose their name because of the drug, there's just no link... beyond the use of the same two words from the english language. Since there seems to be no general community acceptance (has been added / reverted a number of times), best just to NOT include em. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, it does mention something about the Ettins being "addicted" to the crystals. Also, the boss uses Paranoid Indignation, and I think Meth causes paranoia, though I can't be sure right now because wiki isn't working. Besides, if they WEREN'T referring to crystal meth in the name, they could've much more easily come up with a different name instead --Gimmethegepgun 00:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, time to contradict myself now. I just looked at the page on the "official" wiki, and in the discussion there was a link here, which is one of the developer's pages, and she says it is a reference to the band --Gimmethegepgun 00:50, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Nice one! Maybe now this can come to a consensus, wanna do the honours Grimme? (add it in with appropriate link etc) --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::"This would, of course, be a reference to the band." The band's name itself appears to be inspired by the drug... I don't think it'd be very wise to add things like "This quest is a reference to a drug." or similiar. And Emily Diehl says WOULD BE, that sure sounds confusing at least to me. IMHO the quest's name is all about quest item and Ettins' possible addiction to these shiny things. J Striker 06:48, 21 February 2008 (UTC) A reference to the band? Who would've thought? Yatesinater 07:31, 21 February 2008 (UTC) 1500 dwarven rep? I just did the quest, I didn't get 1500 from finishing it. --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 19:45, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Maybe it has changed, because I remember getting 1500. (T/ ) 00:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Does it only give you the 1500 the first time? (when you have to get all 3 of the quests)--[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 02:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Correct. Repeatable dungeon quests only give you the reputation the first time. 03:18, 12 November 2008 (UTC)